<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot for Teacher by LotharWinchester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281407">Hot for Teacher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester'>LotharWinchester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Fanfiction Collection [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: sole tries to teach Maxson a basic life skill that he somehow didn't learn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Maxson/Male Sole Survivor, Arthur Maxson/Sole Survivor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Fanfiction Collection [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot for Teacher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own Fallout or anything related to it.  Milo is one of my Sole OCs from the FMLYM  and Road to Forgiveness stories i've written. </p><p>Milo teaches Arthur how to shave.  Thank you Tess for the prompt!   </p><p>(Prompt: sole tries to teach Maxson a basic life skill that he somehow didn't learn.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Milo could barely believe it. Between Paladin Danse or any of Arthur’s Proctors, no one had taught him how to shave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re kidding.” His deep baritone held none of its usual hint of an underhanded comment. “</span>
  <span><em>Scheisse</em>.. You’re not.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He knew plenty about the younger man’s sexual appetites from their limited number of tightly wound encounters.  Milo tried to recall what little personal information he had for Arthur he had from Danse. The kid’s parents had been dead for quite a number of years and the only person in his life that would’ve been close enough to teach him, the barber from Vault 101, had died a few years before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did Butch-” Milo had never been known for subtly. He was almost always straight to the point no matter how deeply it gutted, even with the people he cared about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur grunted and turned away from the Sole Survivor.  <em>Ah</em>. This was a pain Milo understood all too well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A part of him knew that this was crossing a line in their unspoken relationship, no familiarity other than in a sexual sense was supposed to occur between them. He wasn’t looking for a relationship and Arthur was too young of a man to understand the difference between love and lust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Milo sighed heavily and shook his head. “What method do you want to learn?”  Arthur turned to him and his unguarded expression of confusion caught Milo off guard.  “Straight razor or regular?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Milo’s large marred hand rubbed his freshly shaved face. He’d had a Viking style beard until he’d come up to the Prydwen with Paladin Danse. The need to get rid of his Pre War life had been strong at that point and he’d never let it grow since. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A regular razor will be easier until you get the hang of what you’re doing.” Milo shouldered past Arthur and flicked on the light to the Elder’s private bathroom in passing.  He stared blankly at the limited shaving supplies the younger man had been trying to hide when Milo had initially entered his quarters.  “I’ll leave some stubble for you. A baby face doesn’t suit you.”   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur sat in one of the chairs at his small table to keep himself calm.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why are you like this, Milo?  This abrasiveness has always been second nature to you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When Milo returned, he held plenty of rare shaving supplies in his arms.  “First you’ll need a warm towel. Preferably a hand towel.”  He set the supplies down in an order Arthur couldn’t recognize. “Get me a bowl of warm water, Arthur.”  He obeyed without question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Milo removed his rings and set them away from the supplies. “You can warm the towel up either in a bowl of water like this or by running it under the tap.”  he gently dunked the towel in the bowl. “You’ll put this on after we trim your beard.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Milo’s hands, with practiced ease, reached for a pair of scissors and an almost unheard of item in the wasteland; a battery powered electric razor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll use both on your face, but you’ll need to learn how to use just the scissors for when you do this yourself.”  Milo flipped the bottom open and slid some batteries inside. “You need to trim your face first before shaving. It’ll hurt like a mother fucker if you don’t.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Milo started with the scissors, he snipped away the scraggly ends of Arthur’s beard until all of the hair was to close to use them.  “You’ll be doing most of these steps while looking in your bathroom mirror.”  Arthur’s azure eyes watched the ease Milo attached the clipper size to the razor and closed them for a moment when the older man started to trim Arthur’s hair closer to his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next you’ll need to clean your face. Lean back towards me.”  Milo created a lather of soap in his hands and rubbed it gently against  Arthur’s face when he leaned back towards Milo’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The action was soothing and, almost embarrassingly fast, he relaxed against Milo.  He gently blotted Arthur’s face with another towel and grabbed the black towel out of the metal bowl and wrung it out. Then he gently draped it over Arthur’s face. “A hot towel helps make shaving easier by softening the hair.” He cleared his throat and shifted slightly. “Never make it boiling hot. Make it just warm enough or at the temperature you usually shower in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur swallowed and hoped to the Creator Milo didn’t notice. Milo’s voice had always gotten him hot and bothered. Being this close to the older man was starting to become torturous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now,” Milo paused to reach for a small bottle and Arthur opened an eye. “This is your bottle of shaving cream. Some people warm it up and some do not. It’s a preference.” He gently pressed out some of the cream and lathered it on the same spots he’d put the soap earlier. “It’ll help with irritation and razor burn. Put it in all of the area you want to shave when you do this on your own.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Milo’s hands gently finished applying the cream on Arthur’s upper lip and washed his hands in the now luke warm bowl of water.  “Now, you start shaving before your skin cools.”  Milo gently held the razor in one hand and turned Arthur’s head with the other. “When shaving, hold the razor in one hand and the other hand will pull your skin back.” He cleared his throat and did the steps  to show Arthur what he meant. “Go with the grain, trust me it will make shaving easier.” Milo continued to shave the right side of Arthur’s face, Occasionally correcting the tilt of Arthur’s head so he wouldn’t nick him. “What that means is, go with the pattern your beard grows in and where your hair is flat. You’ll learn this in time.”  Milo’s movements were short and light to show how to avoid nicks in the skin.  “Shaving in small patches will save you time and make less nicks in your skin.” Milo stated as he turned to work on the left side of Arthur’s face. Before starting, he cleaned the blade in the basin of water. “Clean the razor often.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur’s heart started to beat faster. He hadn’t originally intended on having anything other than sexual feelings for Milo.  A bond with a man who was so focused on one goal would lead him to nothing but heartache. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Milo’s voice cut him from his train of thought. “The last step is to rinse your face.” Milo grabbed the towel and wiped off the shaving cream. Arthur thanked his training he didn’t tense up when Milo started to rub his palm across Arthur’s face gently. “Check for any rough patches. If there are any, put cream on it and shave across the grain.”  The only slightly rough patches were under Arthur’s jaw. “This is a common area to miss. The hair doesn’t grow up and down so you’ll have to find a shaving direction that works best for you.”  Milo found a direction and cleaned up Arthur’s jaw. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He left Arthur with his head reclined for a moment and came back with a small cup of cold water and gently poured it over where Arthur’s beard once was and dried it with another clean towel.  “I’m letting you use some of my beard oil, you don’t have to do this step if you don’t want to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Milo avoided the few nicks he still had managed to give Arthur. “Rarely do I come away from shaving without a nick. Put some damp paper towel or toilet paper on the nick so the beard oil doesn’t hurt that area.”  Milo helped Arthur sit up and dried off the areas he missed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Do this regularly and you won’t have that scraggly mess of a beard.”  Milo chuckled as he showed Arthur how to clean his supplies. “I got most of this from Teagan so when you run out, go back to him.”  Milo gathered the supplies and put them away in Arthur’s medicine cabinet. He purposely avoided acknowledging the empty container of Buffout on the top shelf.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”  Arthur smirked and Milo had to look down at his hands to pretend to see if he had any of Arthur’s beard trimmings on them. The man was handsome with a simple amount of stubble.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll teach you how to use a straight razor when you get the hang of this, Gute Nacht.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also this screenshot by Rinasai is pretty much what Arthur's shaving results look like : https://rinasai.tumblr.com/post/167822494168/mannnnn-that-look</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>